spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/Wrap It Up! - Part Two: Keep It Under Wraps
Absorbent Days presents Wrap It Up! Part Two: Keep It Under Wraps. Transcript *''begins with SpongeBob, walking down an empty Bikini Bottom field'' *'SpongeBob:' That was a close one, Mr. Gift. to gift If it weren't for your fear of being wrapped, I wouldn't have had to make a hasty escape. *'Gift Item:' I can't help it! It's so dark under there. It's like having your eyes closed but they're not! *'SpongeBob:' But you made me jump out of the window! Too bad I wasn't on the first floor. Now Gary is going to be looking out of them again...and we all know that we have enough cans. *''cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple; Gary is peeping out of the window'' *'Gary:' Meow. intrigued Meeeow. disgust Meooow. *'Male Fish:' offscreen Hey! Snail! I thought I told you to stop peeping at my house! Do I need to get the cops to tell you...again?! can into house I better not see it again! *'Gary:' Meow! window *''cuts back to SpongeBob and the gift; SpongeBob is inside of Sandy's treedome now'' *'SpongeBob:' Sandy?! Sandy, are you in here?! Sandy?! *'Sandy:' down from tree via dropping floorboard SpongeBob?! on floor What are you doing in here? Especially on a Thursday. *'SpongeBob:' Sandy, I have a problem and it may take a few minutes to explain if you don't mind. *'Sandy:' Let me guess. You tried to find the perfect gift for Gary yet the gift that you purchased hates being wrapped so you've brought him here to see if I could do anything about it. *'SpongeBob:' Yep? How'd you know? *'Sandy:' to gift; reads tag "Warning: Gift may cause consumer to have to visit a friend's house in order rehabilitate the gift out of its fear of being wrapped." ''to corner *'SpongeBob:' Oh. Well, what do you think this could be, Sandy? *'Sandy:' To me, it looks like your little gift item has a case of...Timeperias Syndrome. *'SpongeBob:' Timeperias Syndrome? Is it serious? *'Sandy:' Well, if not treated '''immediately', then the gift item may never be able to even be in a house. The syndrome states that the fish...or talking item...will have an intense fear to be under anything, including itself. *'SpongeBob:' Well, what's the cure for it, Sandy? *'Sandy:' Well, the only known treatment for Timeperias Syndrome is for the fish, or talking item, in question to suspect that he or she is not covered in anything. *'SpongeBob:' It must be working then, Sandy. The gift right here is under your treedome and it hasn't even shaken in fear yet. Hey, you feel something vibrating? at hands, only to see the gift item shaking with fear *'Sandy:' tool box Let's see. I don't have any traditional items to cure Timeperias Syndrome. All I have is up emptiness this! *'SpongeBob:' Uh...what is it, Sandy? *'Sandy:' It's nothing, SpongeBob. It's absolute nothing-ness but air. toward the gift Now I'll give the air to the gift. *'Gift Item:' Please don't hurt. Please don't hurt. Please do anything but hurt. body *'Sandy:' Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit. nothing-ness on top of the gift There we go. Fits just like a glove. *'Gift Item:' clinch Really? Is it over? around Hey, you didn't even do anything. sighs Thanks for nothing. *'Sandy:' Oh, didn't I? at SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' back at Sandy Yep. Thanks for the help. Well, let's get you home. Gary's going to be hysterical when he gets you. out of treedome Thanks, Sandy. *''be continued...'' Category:Blog posts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two